bravefrontiereuropefandomcom-20200213-history
Tartarus Burial Melina
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 60916 |no = 1279 |element = Dark |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 42 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 105 |animation_idle = 60 |animation_move = 22 |movespeed_attack = 2 |movespeed_skill = 2 |speedtype_attack = 4 |speedtype_skill = 4 |movetype_attack = 2 |movetype_skill = 2 |description = After the outbreak of war with the gods, records about Melina become extremely scarce. According to rare eyewitness accounts, it's been established for certain that she worked together with the first imperial princess. One theory is that she vanished together with her uncle, who had tried to kill the second and sixth imperial princesses. Many of the theories are contradictory, but they all have one point in common; Melina is seen laughing, covered in the blood of gods. Cool-headed and never clouded by thoughts of malice, she always had her blades ready for the next target. |summon = You know, very scary people are hard to kill. It's pretty simple. I wonder why nobody else has figured it out? |fusion = Thanks for everything! And don't worry! I promise I love you, too! |evolution = Ahahahaha! You're my best friend ever. Let's go play some more! | hp_base = 4959 |atk_base = 2126 |def_base = 1818 |rec_base = 2131 | hp_lord = 6455 |atk_lord = 2648 |def_lord = 2270 |rec_lord = 2648 | hp_anima = 7347 |rec_anima = 2410 |atk_breaker = 2886 |def_breaker = 2032 |def_guardian = 2508 |rec_oracle = 2886 | hp_bonus = 1000 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 300 |rec_bonus = 400 |atk_guardian = 2410 | hp_oracle = 5562 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 12 |normaldc = 48 |ls = Bloody Burial Blade |lsdescription = 80% boost to Atk, considerably reduces BB gauge required for BB & damage taken considerably boosts BB gauge |lsnote = 25% reduction & fills 3-6 BC |lstype = Attack/Brave Burst |bb = Samael Eater |bbdescription = 17 combo powerful Dark attack on single foe & enormously boosts own BB gauge for 3 turns |bbnote = Fills 50 BC |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 17 |bbaoe = 1 |bbgauge = 16 |bbdc = 34 |bbmultiplier = 640 |sbb = Last Extinction |sbbdescription = 21 combo powerful Dark attack on single foe (consecutive uses boost damage), probable huge 1 turn Atk reduction, high probable Injury, Weak effects & fills own BB gauge to max |sbbnote = 300% boost to multiplier per use (max 5), 50% chance to reduce enemy Atk by 50% & 80% chance to inflict ailments |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 21 |sbbaoe = 1 |sbbgauge = 32 |sbbdc = 42 |sbbmultiplier = 570~2070 |ubb = Deimos |ubbdescription = 24 combo massive Dark attack on all foes, enormously boosts BB Atk for 3 turns, probable enormous 1 turn Atk reduction effect added to attack for 3 turns & fills BB gauge to max for 3 turns |ubbnote = 500% boost to BB Atk, 30% chance to reduce enemy Atk by 50% |ubbtype = Support/Offense |ubbhits = 24 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 25 |ubbdc = 24 |ubbmultiplier = 1200 |es = Benevolent Bloodshed |esitem = |esdescription = Hugely boosts Atk when BB gauge is full |esnote = 100% boost |evofrom = 60915 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |howtoget = |notes = |addcat = Bariura Royalty |addcatname = Melina3 }}